Horton Hears A Who: Father's Day
by mynameisweird
Summary: Read the story but I have one thing to say: Happy Father's Day! Dedicated to this special day. Ned and JoJo bonding. And a song from Rascal Flatts.
1. Chapter 1

Horton Hears A Who: Happy Father's Day

**Dedicated to my Dad who is in love with Horton Hears A Who just as much as me. For all the times he read it with me and the 20 times we saw the movie together. Happy Daddy Day! I love you so much. I kinda made Father's day a weekday in this one so...yeah. I hope you enjoy it and if ya do, please review! Hugs and Kisses XD!**

JoJo slowly woke up to the rays of sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and turned over tucking his head under his pillow. He looked at his clock. 6:59 A.M. Almost time to get up. He heard the bushes of excitement outside his room. He could only guess it was his sisters all running to get to the bathroom and get their things ready. Luckily for him, he didn't need to go school until a 8:15. He laid back down again staring at the ceiling. The bushels of excitement were still going on. JoJo knew his sisters loved school, but never this much. It was starting to get pretty annoying. He groaned once more, getting out of his bed and walking slowly to his door, opening it quickly.

"Can you girls be quiet," he snapped, rubbing his eyes, glaring at his many sisters. The girls stopped and stared at him.

"You're not the boss of us, Mr. Crabby Pants," shouted one of the older girls, Eve. The others agreed saying in unison: "Yeah!"

"Why the heck are you so excited for," JoJo sighed, rubbing his temple, shaking his head.

"Duh! It's Father's Day," shouted the eldest sister, Hannah with a big smile on her face. The other girls were smiling as well, talking excitedly.

"WHAT," JoJo shouted. His eyes widened. He was fully awake now. Father's day? It was today? How? When? He could've swore it was last week. No.That was his father's birthday, not father's day. He remembered that day. His mom was so mad that he had missed it. He spent the whole day in the observatory and when he came home, he was confronted with one angry Who woman and 96 furious sisters. He apologized, but only half-heartedly. He was forced to apologize to his dad who only smiled at him, telling him that he was a teen. JoJo was confused of that saying.

_"It's okay, JoJo. You're a teenager. Why don't you go to bed."_ What did he mean he was a teenager? He was right, he WAS 16, but that didn't explain why his father had told him THAT! JoJo would admit he didn't really feel like he hurt anyone until the next day when he saw his dad's red puffy eyes. He tried ignoring it, but the face kept popping back into his mind like a picture. Now, today was Father's Day and not only that! Today was the Talent Show at school! This was one difficult crossroad.

"Shh...Quiet, JoJo," laughed one of the younger girls, Debbie. The other girls snickered at their brother before walking away, talking how excited their daddy would be today.

"JoJo, Mommy says that there's a special dinner tonight for Daddy. DO NOT miss it. You know what happened last time you hurt Daddy," said Eve, eyeing JoJo with a serious look.

"When doesn't he hurt Daddy," sighed another sister. All the girls nodded sadly as they continued to walk away. Ouch. That one hurt him. Though he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yeah, he hurt his Dad at times, but not like them. They thought they were Daddy's angels. Have they even seen his pained look when they run over him because of some silly ice cream truck or the first snow fall. JoJo only shook his head, closing the door of his room. He laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Now he was in deep trouble. The talent show was something he had been looking forward to all school year and he wasn't going to back out now, but tonight was his dad's special dinner for Father's Day and he knew his mom would be on his case if he wasn't there. Suddenly, the phone rang. JoJo quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"JoJo? That you, man?"

"Hey, Brian. What's up?"

"Dude! The talent show is gonna be off da hook! Everyone is coming there! Everyone! Did you here what the grand prize is?" JoJo knew there was a prize for first place. But never sure what it was. Brian, being the son of the principal, had all the secrets of the prize. That ws one good thing about being friends with the principal's son.

"What is it?"

"The new Flying V Electric Guitar!" JoJo's eyes widened. He knew of that guitar. It was the hottest thing on the market and everyone wanted their hands on it. But the price? Well, that was a different story. He could ask his dad, but he knew not to. Though his father was the richest man in Whoville aside the councilmen, he had just given him a raise in his allowance and Ned wouldn't use money unless it was needed. The need for a guitar wouldn't convince JoJo's dad.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally! I just saw it! Can you believe it?! I can't wait for your performance--"

"Look, Brian, there's something else too."

"What? Come on! You're not gonna miss this, are you?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have a choice. Tonight my family's having a dinner for my dad. It's Father's Day and, well, I kinda have to be there or else." JoJo cringe and the 'or else' part. He couldn't afford another wrath from the woman and girls in the O'Malley household.

"Come on, JoJo! You can't miss this! So what if it's Father's Day! They come every year! This only happens once in a lifetime."

"Talent shows are every year too."

"But this one is once in a lifetime! This one will give away the Flying V Electric Guitar! You don't want Percival getting it, do you?" JoJo's eyes glared at the name. Percival. If there was one thing he got from his dad, was the hate of the Head Councilman's son. While his dad hated the Head Councilman, JoJo hated his son. Perceival had won several talent show since he was 3 and JoJo was committed to breaking his streak. The thought of the green boy holding the guitar in his arms made JoJo grimace with anger.

"No! Look, I'll find a way, okay? I mean, yeah, Father's Day does come every year. Don't worry, I'll be there."

"You better, JoJo. The entire student body is counting on you to stop Percival's streak. Do NOT let them down." Brian then hung up the phone. JoJo put it back on the handler. He didn't want to disappoint his school, but he didn't want to disappoint his father either. The thought of disappointing his dad, well, it made him feel disgusted with himself. But he was only one person. The school was hundreds of people, looking up to him and hoping to stop that boob from winning again. Maybe if he mentioned Percival's name to his father, he would allow him to go. But his mother? She wouldn't care what name! He was staying at home and would be force to enjoy their family get together for once instead of hiding in his observatory.

"JoJo! Breakfast time," he heard his mother shout. JoJo shook his head. He'll deal with it later. Right now, breakfast called him. He slowly walked out of his room and down the hall of Greats. He was surprised his dad's picture wasn't up there yet. He was a Great ever since saving Whoville from total destruction, why didn't he put it on there? Then, he remembered his father saying that these men were on the walls because they were not only Great mayors, but Great fathers as well. He didn't believe he has yet mastered the Great father part, but he will one day. JoJo went into the kitchen seeing his sisters chatting away. He passed his sister Gloria who was chatting away about her latest crush. JoJo mimiced her silently causing a small giggle from the twins, Hallie and Holly. He then went and sat in his chair looking down at the green eggs and ham waiting for him. He watched his father who was talking with his mother with a big smile on his face. He wondered what could make such a big smile. It was, well, more smiley than regular. JoJo's eyes then drifted to the many flowers in a small vase. He could've guessed his sisters had given his father a flower each. Someday they will know that they are really weeds. Oh well. Helps him from pulling them out. Those pesky weeds. Making his damn chores even harder. After silently eating his breakfast, it was time for the annual 12 Second Talk. JoJo tried rehearsing what he would say to his parents in the twelve second he had. He knew he needed to speak quick if he wanted anything to come out and if he wanted an answer. As he felt his chair move inch by inch, his nerves were getting higher and higher until finally, it was his turn.

"So JoJo, what's the word?" JoJo couldn't help but roll his eyes. There his dad was, trying to be cool again. When would the man ever learn when to give up? Nevermind that anyway. He had another mission and right now, he better stop thinking and just start saying.

"Dad, there's a talent show at school."

"Really? That's wonderful, son! Are you going to be in it?" Ned couldn't deny he was proud of his boy for participating in an event he had participated when he was a teenager.

"Y-Yeah, I am. And it really means a lot because everyone thinks I can beat Percival." Ned's eyes narrowed at that name. He knew Percival was just like his father. Calling him a boob. Hadn't the boy ever learned to respect adults?

"Again, really? Well, I really hope you beat that son of a--I mean, that boy." JoJo wanted to laugh at the foul language his father almost said, but now wasn't the time.

"Yeah, I'm hoping too. The things is, well, the talent show is...tonight." He scrunched his eyes shut, hoping to hear yelling. When he didn't here anything, he opened them to see his father looking at his mother and his mother with an angry look.

"No, JoJo," she said sternly.

"But Mom--"

"I don't care if it was Whotler (Hitler) you were competing against, you are staying here! Tonight is a very special night for your father. I forbid you to go." JoJo's eyes glared at his mother. He looked at his sisters who had angry looks at him. Some of them smirked, like as if they were expecting this from him. Suddenly, the alarm rang and JoJo swooped past him. He got out of his chair and stomped back to his room. He angrily slammed the door. Didn't they know how important this was to him? How important it was to his friends and the student body? Of course not! They're grown ups. Stupid parents! Stupid special dinner! Stupid Father's Day! Suddenly, a knock came to his door.

"If it's anyone related to me, go away!" The door opened slowly and gently was closed. JoJo looked up from his bed and saw his father with a smile. A sad smile, but a smile no less.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Jo."

"Look, Dad, this talent show--"

"You can go." JoJo's eyes widened at what his father said. Were his ears playing tricks on him or was his dad really agreeing to let him go?! JoJo secretly pinched himself. Ow! Yup, he was awake.

"What?" Ned laughed at JoJo's shocked expression. But JoJo could hear right through the laugh, it sounded a bit forced.

"You heard me, JoJo. You can go. You are a teenager. You can go." There he was again. With that phrase. You are a teenager. What the hell was that suppose to mean.

"Dad, what do you mean I'm a teenager. I know I am, but why do you keep telling me that." Ned smiled, placing a warm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, you remind me of me when I was your age. I did the same thing with my dad. Skipped everything to go the talent show. Won everyone of them. Why do you think Vonfrood hates me so much?" JoJo nodded. He knew the green guy hated his father, but he never really gave the townspeople the reason why.

"Dad, I'm really sorry? It's just, this is really important to me." Ned nodded understandingly, ruffling his son's black hair.

"It's okay, JoJo. I want you to go on that stage, sing your heart out, and bring back the grand prize. I'm so proud of you, whether you win or not."

"Still, I still feel pretty bad about missing--"

"Joseph-Jonas Nathaniel O'Malley, listen to your father. I order you to agree to go to the Talent Show and stop feeling so bad about missing the dinner. There are plenty of Father's Days to come, okay. Now, do as I say or you're grounded!" Ned mocked his anger and couldn't help but laugh as he ordered his son to do what he was told. JoJo let out a small laugh. This was one thing he was going to follow. And, he couldn't believe his dad used his full name. His first, middle, and last name was a sentence in itself! He hadn't heard his dad use it all since he stole one of his sister's Hannah Whontana dolls. The doll just wouldn't shut up about singing how she lived the best of both worlds.

"Yes, sir," JoJo grinned. Ned gave him one back and patted his back before heading to the door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah,son?" JoJo knew he had to say this. It was the least thing he could do for his dad.

"Happy Father's Day." Ned smiled. Again, it was a forced one.

"Thank you, JoJo." Ned exited the room. JoJo pumped his fist in the air, shouting silently "Yes!" He gathered his things for school. He had decided to go early. He couldn't wait to tell Brian the news! When it came to things like these, he felt lucky to have a dad to bail him out in things as boring as a special dinner. He exited his room.

"I'm going to school early," he shouted as he made his way out the front door."

"JoJo, wait!" He saw his father running after him. He tossed a brown bag.

"You almost forgot your lunch. Have a good day at school, okay?" JoJo nodded, saying a quick thanks before running to school. He finally arrived to the tall building where he saw Brian with his father. He had a bored look on his face as his father continued to talk with a man. Brian looked up to see JoJo. He quickly left his father's side, going over to his friend.

"Hey, dude! Talk to your old man?"

"Yeah. He says I can go!"

"Sweet, JoJo! Told you Father's Day comes every year. It's not like you're going to regret it! Not when the coolest guitar is on the line!" JoJo nodded with a small smile. He wouldn't regret this, right? It was only one Father's Day. There were probably a million more to come. The two boys headed in. Everywhere people were talking about the Talent Show. JoJo seemed to be the star in every class. Everyone was wishing him luck. Everyone was cheering for him. Everyone except Percival. JoJo could tell Percival felt threatened. He never expected him (JoJo) to perform and saw him as an immediate threat. Throughout the day, everyone treated him like David Whocheleta. But he couldn't complain, it was his talent that was going to win him the guitar he so dreamed about and to defeat his all-time nemesis. Finally, as fast as the day came, school ended. Everyone wished him a final goodbye as he began walking home with Brian.

"Dude! You are officially IN! I mean, never in years has Whoville High School been this excited since 1983!"

"What happend in 1983?"

"Your dad! He beat that Vonfrood guy. He broke his streak! All the high school went wild and there was a big party for him that lasted til midnight!"

"Really? My dad?"

"Truth! My dad was at your dad's party! My old man NEVER lies!" JoJo nodded. Wow. His dad had the same dream as him, to beat the future Head Councilman. And...the party. The party that lasted til midnight! JoJo could see himself there, showing off his new guitar to everyone in the room and performing for the large crowd. Finally, they arrived at JoJo's home.

"You better get ready. I'll see ya there. Later, Jo!" JoJo waved goodbye and headed into the home. He saw his sisters helping his mom clean the home. They giggled as they picked up the toys on the floor and wipe any stains on the wall. When they saw JoJo, they gave him a small frown but later, smiled nonetheless. Sally smiled at her son. JoJo could've guessed that his father had spoken to his mother, indeed changing her mind.

"Hi, sweetie. Your father has offered to give to a ride so you can arrive early at school tonight." JoJo arched an eyebrow. His school wasn't far from home, probably just 4 miles. Why would his dad want to drive him? But he didn't make any objections. It was another thing he could give for his dad on this day.

"Sure mom. I better get my stuff ready. Tell Dad I'm okay with it." JoJo rushed to his room. On his way, he bumped into Heady, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Heady," JoJo lifted the girl up. Heady only smiled at JoJo.

"Okay," she giggled.

"Where were you?"

"See Daddy. Daddy crying. Mommy said Daddy need to be alone." Heady only shrugged and walked away to her sisters. JoJo stared at his sister's retreating figure. His dad crying? The image of it was kind of hard to picture and if it did, it would no doubt break JoJo's heart. Why would his dad cry? What reason did he have on this special day? Then, his sister's words came to his mind.

_When doesn't he hurt Daddy._

JoJo refused to believe he was the cause of his father's tears. Something in work could've happened or maybe the death of a friend. His tears couldn't be because of him and plus, his dad WAS excited when he found out he was going to be part of the talent show. AND he did agree to let him go. It wasn't his fault. JoJo shrugged and made his way to his room. He took out his old guitar. It still worked good yet it wasn't, well, it wasn't the Flying V. He gently checked it, making sure a string wouldn't snap. After examining the machine, JoJo placed it in his case. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked clean, but he could at least try to get that stupid strand of hair on his head to stick down. Man, he looked like Whofalfa! He grabbed a comb, trying to take it down. No use. The strand was stuck like that! Cutting it would only leave a big hole on top of his head. He finally gave up going to his guitar case, waiting for his dad to tell him it was time to leave. Meanwhile, he could practice a bit. He tooked the guitar out once more and practiced his song. It was called "Every Day" and he had to admit, it was one of the best songs he had ever written. After a few minutes, a sound came from his door.

**Knock. Knock**.

"JoJo, are you ready? It's time to go." JoJo hurriedly put the guitar in its case.

"Coming, Dad," he called as he locked the case. He headed out and looked up at his dad. His eyes were red and puffy and for once, he was scared to ask his dad what's wrong. But he had to know it wasn't him. He had to know he wasn't the one who caused the tears.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I have a little allergies. Your sister's weeds kinda messed me up," Ned chuckled, "You ready to go?" JoJo nodded, sighing in relief. Good. So it wasn't him. It was those stupid weeds his sisters thought were "pretty" flowers. Both father and son headed to the front door. Sally wished JoJo good luck along with JoJo's many sisters who ordered him to win or else. Again, JoJo felt kind nervous about the "or else" part. Then, they headed to the car. The drive was silent. JoJo wanted to make some small talk, but his dad didn't seem to be in the mood for talking. So, JoJo spent his time looking out the window. The sky seemed to grow darker and darker but not because of the rain. Since Horton put them on the mountain, the timing was different. The stars seemed to be shining bright tonight, but rather dully. Finally, Ned pulled in front of the school

"Well, here you go. You got everything?" JoJo nodded, grabbing his case from the backseat.

"JoJo?"

"Yeah?"

"Break a leg out there. Whatever happens, I'm so proud of you. We'll be cheering you on at home." JoJo smiled at his father.

"Thanks, Dad. Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now, get going. You probably want some time to practice before the show." JoJo nodded, exiting the car. His father gave him one more smile before driving away. JoJo could see in the mirror a small frown on his face, but it slowly turned to a small smile. JoJo felt something hurt within him when he saw this. He was standing alone in front of the school. Well, him and his mind that was snapping at him to go home.

_"What are you doing?! This is Father's Day! You already missed your dad's birthday and now your missing this! What kind of son are you?" _That question hurt him. It felt like a blow in the stomach. He looked up at the school with a nervous look. Then, looked at the dark roads. Part of him wanted to win, part of him wanted to lose. Why were crossroads so hard? JoJo only shook his head once more. He had made up his mind a long time ago. He was going to perform and his mind should just shut the hell up.

_"You're going to regret this, JoJo. Listen to me."_ But JoJo, being stubborn, refused. What would he regret? It was only one day. There were plenty more of those days to come. He continued up the steps of the school, into the auditorium. He saw Brian.

"Brian."

"Yo, Jo! You ready?"

"A little more practice, that's all. Full house tonight?"

"Did you even see the back of the school! It's crowded! Lucky we have like thousands of chairs in the auditorium!" JoJo grinned. But Brian saw something in the grin. It looked nervous and JoJo wasn't one who was nervous. The grin almost said, "I shouldn't be here."

"JoJo, you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm okay. It's just...I can't help but feel bad for--"

"Dude, come on! Your dad is okay with it! He told you it himself."

"He didn't look okay with it. Heady told me he was crying."

"Dude, no offense, your dad's a crier. Remember when Fedwick died. He held this, like, BIG funeral for him."

"Hey, the fish had been with him since he was eight. Give him some slack will ya?" JoJo didn't know why he defended his father right there. He too thought it was stupid to hold a funeral for a fish. But...it was his dad's fish. His mother told him it was his best friend, even through high school when he became popular and had so many other friends.

"Look, your dad's fine. He's probably enjoying a meal with your sisters and mom. Now, come on! The show's gonna start in 20 minutes." Brian ran backstage leaving JoJo. This gave him time to ponder. Yes, maybe his dad was eating dinner right now. With his family. Well, almost. He saw the image of an empty chair as his family ate the big dinner and his dad sad look as he gazed at that chair. The chair he was suppose to be in right now. Great. Another way to make his dad disappointed.

"Alright everyone! People will be let in, in 10 minutes! Get ready," shouted Principal Whovaloo. JoJo winced at his loud voice and made his way backstage. He gently took out his guitar. He didn't know why he was trembling. He had practices so many times! What was making him nervous now? Could it be his dad's famous words _you're a teenager_ that kept echoing through his mind and was it guilt? JoJo exhaled a deep long breath. What was wrong with him?

"Are you alright, JoJo," said Principal Whovaloo putting his hand on JoJo's shoulder. JoJo forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm okay. Just nerves."

"Alright. Well, are your parents coming tonight?"

"No, sir. My dad has a special dinner with my family tonight since it is Father's Day."

"Oh. Are you sure it's his family?" JoJo looked up at him. Principal Whovaloo gave him a smile and started to walk away. Aw, man! Now it was the principal who was telling him what choice to make, not just his mind! He continued practicing. He knew he was ready, but why couldn't he stop strumming the strings and singing. He was doing perfect, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Alright everyone! Here they come!" A stampede of students came in to the auditorium laughing and shouting for the talents show to start. JoJo looked from behind the curtain. Wow. Full house. He looked at the other students backstage getting ready. They were jumping up and down with excitement. He wanted to feel like that, he wanted to be excited, but why did he feel suddenly depressed.

"Welcome, students! To the annual Whoville High School Talent Show!" A roar of cheers and applaus followed.

"Now! Lets get this started. We will start with the juggling act of Percival Vonfrood!" There were a few cheers and many applauses. JoJo had to admit for a stupid trick like juggling, he was ACTUALLY pretty good. Percival smirked at JoJo when he stopped and bowed at the cheering crowd. JoJo glared at him as he pushed by.

"Well done, Percival! Now, let us give a warm and exciting welcome to JoJo O'Malley singing a song he had written. Welcome JoJo!" There was a boom of cheers and shouts for him. They started chanting his name. JoJo, on the other hand, couldn't move. He was paralyzed in the spot he was in right now. In his mind, he could see his Dad's sad face when he missed his birthday, he could finally see the image of his father crying, and he could see the fake smiles that lit up on his face when he agred to let JoJo go. His sisters were right. He was hurting him. But not now. Not on this day. The Flying V was spectacular, but it wasn't a once in a lifetime thing. Having a dad like Ned O'Malley was special in itself. There weren't many dads who would let their own kid skip his birthday or Father's Day. There were two crossroads. Now, he was ready to chose one.

"JoJo, you're up, man," whispered Brian urgently. JoJo stared at him and out at the crowd. He sighed, taking off his guitar and putting it into his case.

"I'm sorry, Brian. I have to go home."

"What? JoJo, you can't go! Why?!"

"Brian, I've been hurting my dad way too long now. He said I can go but he didn't want me to go. There will be plenty of talent shows and the Flying V will always be in stores. I need to be with my family, with him. I'm sorry." Brian sighed looking out at the crowd that kept cheering him on. He rubbed his temple as if he was thinking. He then lifted his head and gave JoJo a smile.

"Go, Dude. Go be with your dad. I'll tell mine that you've dropped out. It's okay. Say Happy F Day to your pops, okay?" JoJo grinned. He gave Brian a high five as he went to tell his dad that JoJo had dropped out. JoJo headed to the back exit carrying the guitar. Now, time to head home and hope that he wasn't late for his dad's special dinner. The huge weight on his shoulders was released and now, he felt more excited in returning home than performing in front of the whole student body.

"JoJo," shouted a desperate voice. JoJo looked up to see Hannah running to him. She called to him again. When she caught up, JoJo could see her eyes filled with tears and her furry cheeks damped with water. She was sobbing uncontrollaby.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" JoJo had never seen her like this. She was normally so happy. Her crying was a very rare thing. He held onto her arms as he saw her sink to her knees, covering her face with her hands.

"JoJo, it's awful," she sobbed loudly. JoJo was puzzled at what she had told him, but something inside him made him frantic. Still, he needed to be calm. Even if Hannah was one year younger than him, JoJo was still her big brother. Him worrying would make her even worse.

"What happened, Hannah? What happened?" He was getting really impatient, but he waited as his sister's sobs died down a bit. Hannah looked up into JoJo's brown eyes filled with worry and curiousity.

"JoJo...s-something happened to D-Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

JoJo's grip on Hannah's arms loosened, causing her to fall deeper into the ground, clutching her stomach. Her sobs were louder. JoJo thought she was close to hysteria. He didn't concentrate on that though. The moment she said that something happened to their father, it sent him into shock. What had happened? He wanted to grab Hannah, shake her out of her sobs, and order her to tell him what the hell was wrong. And that was exactly what he did.

"Hannah, what the hell happened," he shook her violently as she continued to cry. Hannah looked at him, almost afraid of her older brother. His eyes were glaring but she could see the fear. The fear of what had happened to Ned. What happened to her Daddy.

"Come with me," she whispered bowing her head, grabbing her brother's hand. JoJo felt himself literally get dragged by his little sister, whose sobs still continued to ring out into the night. It was then JoJo noticed that they weren't heading home. They weren't going to the O'Malley home. No. He knew this direction. He had gone that direction so many times. His breathing got more shallow and everything around him was silent. Nothing was heard except his inhale and his exhale. He knew this way. He knew the way to the...hospital.

"Hannah," he whispered as he saw the giant white building with a red cross on it. Sirens were ringing and people were shouting. Hannah looked at her brother and shook her head. She continued pulling him. Suddenly, she felt him stop. JoJo stared up at the building, his eyes wide and glistening. His mouth twisted with sadness and his face more pale than ever.

"JoJo, come on," she shouted pulling him. JoJo shook his head as he continued to stare. Hannah was surprised of his attitude. Though he was the oldest, he looked like a small child. He looked like a tiny boy afraid. She tightened her hold on his hand.

"Please, JoJo. Mom is there too," she pleaded. JoJo looked back down at her, his lips trembling and his teeth chattering. Hannah could swear he was going to go insane in a moment. JoJo only nodded his head hanging low as they entered through the front doors. People were rushing by them quickly. But for JoJo, they looked as if they were running in slow motion. He looked around to see the many people in wheelchairs, rushed to the ER, and others in the waiting room. As he scanned the waiting room, he caught his mother. Her head was in her hands. With her was Eve. His mother's eyes were puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. His mother never really cried. What had happened to his dad to make his mom cry?

"Come on," Hannah whispered as she pulled JoJo to their mother. Sally looked up to see Hannah with JoJo. Hannah immediately hugged her mother, letting her sobs take over her once more. Eve was trying to hold them back. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hid her face in her chest. JoJo stared at his mother who hid her face in her daughter's shoulder, crying. After a moment, she looked up at JoJo.

"Oh sweetie," she sobbed hugging her son. JoJo only stood shocked, too nervous to even hug back. Sally pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. She could see his confusion, his worry, his panic. Most of all, she saw the guilt. How could she tell him what happen without making him feel so guilty.

"Mom...what happened?" Saying this made Eve clutch to Hannah and finally let her tears fall. JoJo felt almost ready to cry himself. The water in his eyes was stinging him but he refused to let them go just yet. Not until he found out what the hell happened to his dad.

"JoJo, sweetie, your father...he was on his way home. He called me to let me know he had dropped you off and that we should p-pray for you that you would do a good job. And then..." Sally's sobs took over once more. Her voice cracked with each word she said. JoJo didn't want her to continue. He didn't want to hear it. If he didn't hear it, he wouldn't believe it. No. This was a dream, this was a nightmare. His closed his eyes, trying so hard to prevent the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"JoJo, your dad was hit by a drunk driver. When he was hit, the car tumbled down a ditch and landed upside down. The impact was very hard and now he's in the intensive care unit." JoJo quickly backed away when he heard this. He opened his eyes shaking his head. As he backed away, he pushed away a table filled with magazines. Out of rage, he kicked it. His dad. Right now. Intensive care unit. Car crash. On his way home. Talent show. The words rushed in his head. He shook his head violently, his black hair flying around him. Finally the tears came down like waterfalls, falling to the ground. He continued staring at his mother backing up more and more.

"No. No, you're lying! I don't believe you! YOUR FUCKING LYING," he screamed angrily. Sally stared at him with sad eyes. She could see his teeth grind and his eyes give her death looks. His hand clenched in fist. But she knew. She knew deep down inside him, he was glaring at himself. She gently got out of her seat going closer as he continued to back away. She finally grabbed him. JoJo tried to struggle, sobs breaking from him. Everyone in the building was staring at him. His sobs were loud and almost turning into wails. JoJo screamed until his lungs hurt him. Eve and Hannah stared at their brother as they saw him fall from the edge of insanity in their mother's arms.

"YOU'RE LYING! DAD'S OKAY! HE'S AT HOME! YOU'RE LYING!" Sally hugged him tighter. She felt his struggles weaken, but his sobs were still loud. JoJo scrunched his eyes tight shaking his head once more. This was his fault. This was his own damn fault. If he didn't upset his father, if he didn't agree to go to the stupid talent show, if he...if he. But that was it. If. It was something he couldn't redo. Why did he care so much of a damn guitar that it had now cost his father's life? He was now too weak to fight back. He dropped to his knees, hiding his face in his hands as his mom hugged him. Though her hug was warm, it didn't bring him much comfort. He wanted his dad. After a moment, his sobs turned to hiccups and the tears were dried. His eyes were red and puffy as his mom lead him back to the chairs.

"Mom, d-did you go to s-see him," JoJo whispered his voice cracking once more and another round of tears came their way.

"Yes, JoJo. I have gone to see him. If you want, you may go and see him to if you want. Visiting hours are still open. Do you want to see him?" JoJo stared at her. Was he ready to see him? It wasn't that he was scared of his dad, he was scared of what he would see. But what kind of son would he be if he didn't? He hurt his dad more than ever this time and what Ned needed right now was comfort, not just from his wife and daughters, but from his son as well. JoJo nodded his head. Eve and Hannah bowed theirs. They would've gone with their mother, but the thought of seeing their dad in a hospital bed was too heartbreaking for them.

"Okay. The intensive care unit is on the right down the ER hall. Just tell them you're his son, okay?" JoJo gave a final nod. Sally patted his shoulder and gave him a gentle hug before letting him go down the hall. JoJo walked down the narrow hall, doctors and nurses rushing past him. He continued to look straight ahead, not wanting to see the injured victims in the rooms. He passed a doctor taking off his elastic gloves covering in blood. The sight made him want to throw up. He continued his walk, slowly, counting his footsteps. Finally, he reached the final door in front of him. The name **Ned O'Malley** was on the front and under it said the haunting words **Car Collision Victim**. He grimaced at the sight.

"Hello? Who are you?" JoJo looked up at the doctor with a clipboard in his hand, looking down at him confusingly.

"I'm JoJo O'Malley. Ned O'Malley's son."

"Have you come to see him?" JoJo nodded once more. The doctor gave him a sad smile and told him he was allowed to go in. Before leaving, he patted JoJo's shoulder and told him he was sorry. The words didn't give JoJo an assurance that everything was going to be alright. It almost sounded as if his father was already dead. Somewhere in a morgue with a white blanket covering him up. A cold cementary down in the basement of the hospital. He shook his head. He wouldn't let his mind travel that far. Trembling, he put his hand gently on the door knob, twisting it to open. He closed his eyes as he opened the door. He gently closed it. As he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but let out a loud gasp and his hand cover his mouth to prevent a sob. His eyes began to water again. What he saw was the most horrific thing he had ever encountered in his life. There was his father on the bed with a hospital gown on. There were many bruises on his face. His left eyes was purple, black, and blue and swollen shut. His right eyes was red. On his cheeks were several burns and cuts. His forhead had a bloody gash, so deep that JoJo could see a clear blue vein. His head was wrapped with gauze and his hair was matted down. The brown hair was stained with blood, crunched together. On Ned's arms were gashes and burns once more. The fur was crusted with blood. His hands were wrapped with gauze. His legs were covered, but JoJo would see the gauze wrapped around them as well. A breathing tub was in his father's broken nose and on his mouth was a breathing mask. There was the IV plucked into his wrist and several other wires attached to his fingers. There was another similar needle within Ned's right arm that was letting in blood. JoJo heard the sound of his hearbeat, still normal and still calm. Yet, he could also hear the sound of other machines that were pumping oxygen and blood into the injured Who. Ned's eyes were shut as he laid on the bed. JoJo's let a sob break out. It was horrible. He wanted to throw up right there as he looked at the damaged Who. This wasn't his dad. This was someone else. This bruised, scar-covered man wasn't his father. It couldn't be. But it was. JoJo slowly went closer. He looked at the many wires on his dad's body and the symphony of beeps that rung throughout the room.

"Dad," he whispered, taking Ned's hand in his. His father didn't move a bit. Not even when he felt his son's warm touch. This was tearing JoJo up. He wanted to see his dad's blue eyes look at him. He wanted him to show some sort of sign that he was listening to him, he was hearing him. JoJo held on tighter to his father's hand. He looked down at the finger tips, covering in dirt and crimson red. His tears slowly fell on them. JoJo sat down in the chair, not letting go of his father's hand. He waited for some sign that he was okay. But he just laid there, almost as if he was dead, almost as if all the life was sucked out of him. The only thing JoJo could hear aside the beeping was his father's breath through the breathing mask. His dad's face was distorted with an uncomfortable and hurt look. The same hurt look he had given JoJo when he dropped him off at the talent show. The talent show. His selfishness. That was what caused his dad to end up here. Now, what going to happen? What will he say? JoJo brought the hand up to his cheek, resting it there. Despite it being wrapped with gauze, he could still feel the warmth radiating off onto his gentle cheek. His father's warmth. The warmth he remembered feeling when his dad hugged him. When he himself brought weeds to his dad, thinking they were flowers, and wishing Ned happily a Happy Father's Day. The old times. The memories. He never expected Father's day to end like this. Not with his father in the ER section of a hospital.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," he whispered, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the stupid talent show. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here. You would be at home, eating dinner, talking with my sisters and me, you would be okay. I had to be a selfish brat and skip your dinner. Dad, I have hurt you so much. But you never said anything. Why? Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you? Why did it take this to show me how much I hurt you? Why? You would never hurt me. You let me do what I want to do. You called me a teenager. If being a teenager means hurting your dad then screw it! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please, Dad. Wake up. Wake up. Please. I'm sorry. It's not that you are a terrible father. I'm a terrible son. All this time ignoring you, doing what I want, I didn't see that I was hurting you. I didn't hear your fake laughs and I didn't see your fake smiles. I ignored them and now, I finally see and hear them. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

JoJo was sobbing as soon as he started asking his father why he didn't tell him he was hurting him. His father was never one to talk about how he felt. And now, look what happened? It wasn't the drunk driver's fault. Well, partially. But it was his fault as well. He caused his dad so much pain, so much sadness. How could his dad let him live with him? It surprised the young Who that his father didn't throw him in the streets. Ned O'Malley was a great father, the best father in Whoville. To deal with JoJo, to be patient and let him get his way, to hide every bruise the young Who had given him, that was remarkable.

"I-I know I'm suppose to be at the talent show," he sniffed, "But I decided not to perform. I needed to be with you, on Father's Day. I needed to show you that I do care about you. I know I never tell you this, but I do love you. I was just afraid of saving my own damn dignity. It's not worth it. I told myself, "Hey, I shouldn't be here. I should be at home." If I didn't stop, I would still be there, not knowing what happened to you. I'm glad I didn't go on that stage. I'm so glad. Who cares about the Flying V?! I just...I just want you to wake up." JoJo bowed his head once more. He noticed his dad was leaned more toward the right. leaving a good amount of space on the bed. JoJo, trembling, slowly lifted himself on the bed, grabbing a blanket from the chair. He laid next to his dad's side, wrapping one arm around him, holding onto his fur beneath his hospital gown. His tears fell on his dad's fur as he stared up at the older Who. JoJo hid his face in Ned's hospital gown. Then, with a cracked voice, he started to sing.

_You could have bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I made  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me_

It ws the song he was suppose to sing at his talent show. The song that he had cherished for so long. Now he realized how much it talked about his dad. His father who never stop trying to bond with him, to get him to talk. And what did he do? He pushed him aside like trash. Refusing everything, but now, he wanted nothing more than his dad's comfort, to hear him say everything's going to be alright. JoJo's hold tightened as he sang the next verse louder.

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know

JoJo was sure that without his dad he would probably be doing things he wasn't proud of. His father would always protect him, even now. If it wasn't for his dad's understanding, JoJo was pretty sure he wouldn't be what he is today. Whenever something went bad, his dad was the first to notice out of the entire family. Even when the things that were bothering him were so dark and depressing, his dad noticed. He asked him what was wrong and when JoJo refused to talk, Ned would smile understandingly and tell him if he needed to talk, he wasn't far. Yet right now, even with his son hugging him for dear life, he still felt so far away, as if he himself was sinking into a pit of darkness.

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if I'm comin' or a goin'  
But you always say something without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words with all of my might and it's alright  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day_

He listened to his dad even if it looked like he was ignoring him. He listened to him so that he could give the young teen guidance. It wasn't Mayor talk, it was a talk that can only be held by a father and son. Ned didn't realize how much his words had an impact on his son. How even the smallest things like pointing out that JoJo was a teenager would make his son see who he really is to his father and what he could do to change. As long as he kept talking, JoJo would survive another night and would hold onto the comforting words his father told him with all his strength. With all his might. JoJo looked back up at his dad as he started to finish the song, hoping, praying that his dad would open his eyes and give him a smile.

_Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-_

JoJo sobbed the last line of his song, saying it loudly in the room.__

Every day you save my life

He laid his head back down on the bed, his arm still with its tight hold. He could feel it slowly rise up and down from his father's slow breath. His sobs were now turning into whimpers. He wondered if his dad heard him sing just now. If he knew that song was for him. JoJo wiped his running nose as he continued to stare at his father, waiting until he woke up. As he continued to stare, he continued to listen to his father's breath going in and out. The soft rythym started making his eyes droop. He forced himself to keep awake, but JoJo knew it was not a winning battle. Slowly, he let his eyes droop, the last remaining tears falling down his cheeks, onto the soft cotten sheet that laid beneath him, covering half of his father's broken body.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ned was a quick healer. Or, at least, that's what people thought. It came to no surprise to himself when he woke up. He could still feel the pain in his neck, back, head, face, legs, everywhere except his arms. That confused him the most. He tried looking up, despite the excruciating pain in his neck that felt like fire. It didn't help either that he couldn't see through one eye and the other eye was hurting just as bad. He tried moving up, but felt some sort of strap or weight pulling him back down. Did the nurses strap him in or something. He reached his right arm, seeing if he could unbuckle the strap or move the weight. Until...he felt a skinny furry arm. He saw the arm had black and gray stripes. His eyes widened. There was only one Who who had those colors. He shifted his head toward the body that laid next to him. He saw JoJo, sleeping, but anything but peaefully. There were red blotches around his eyes and his nose looked a little like it was running. His cheeks were stained with dried tears and his hair was messier than usual. Bags were under his eyes as well. From the looks of it, to Ned, it looked like he had cried himself to sleep. He could feel the grip tighten around him, JoJo grabbing his gown, letting out a few whimpers. Ned knew those whimpers. The ones JoJo always had when he was having a bad dream. Ned was still too much in shock to wake his son up. He would've expected his wife or his daughters to be hugging him, to stay the night here, but never his son. This caused Ned's tears to well up in his eyes. His son. With him. Crying for him. He never thought this was would happen. Not even in his lifetime. He stared down at JoJo and continued to stare at the heartbroken boy. He hadn't seen his son like this since he was 4 years old. Ned had gone out to get some milk during a thunderstorm and arrived very late at home. This made JoJo worry and Sally spent all night up trying to comfort him. He didn't stop crying til his daddy came home. Ned reached his scratched up arm and brushed his son's hair from his eyes. This made JoJo stir a bit. Ned stroked his hair until he heard the whimpers become silent. He gave his son a small smile, gently kissing his forhead. JoJo again started to stir. Ned pulled away, afraid that he woke him up. Too late. JoJo's eyes slowly opened and closed looking up at his father. He saw his father's blue eyes staring down at him. He couldn't tell if he was frowning or smiling through the mask.

"Dad," JoJo asked lifting himself up. Ned reached his hand up to his breathing mask. He gently took it off of him. Ned's lips were bruised as well, one half blue and the other half red. They were also a bit burnt with a few scars. He took a raspy breath in and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his lungs. He could only guess that his rips were damaged and lungs a little crush. His mind was fuzzy a bit. All he remembered was his eyes filling with tears as he stopped at a red light. He quickly wiped them away and went on his way as soon as the light went green. Then...he could guess he got hit. He only saw the headlights and trying to steer around the car. He lost conscious once he got hit. Other than that, he didn't remember or hear a single thing. Well, maybe that wasn't the only thing he remembered. He DID remember singing. He didn't know where it came from, but he heard it. It was so clear, as if it was callling him out of the darkness. That singing made him come out of his small coma. He finally looked at JoJo who stared at him with anticipation.

"Hey, son," he said weakly with a small smile.

"Dad!" JoJo wrapped his arms around his dad in a tight hug. He wanted to say he was sorry and how glad he was that his father was alive. But all the came out of him were sobs of happiness. His grip tightened. That is, until he heard a groan of pain. He quickly let go singing his dad hiss through his teeth.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ned nodded his eyes scrunch tight.

"It's okay, JoJo. My ribs are broken and my lungs are a bit crushed. I'm sorry."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop saying that! You don't need to be sorry for anything! Don't ever say you're sorry again! Don't!" JoJo was practically yelling at Ned. His voice was cracking and he shut his eyes tight to prevent any tears from falling out. Ned stared at JoJo with a puzzled look. What had affected his son so much that would cause this breadown.

"JoJo, what's wrong? Is it because I got into an accident. It was the driver's fault, he was drunk. I'm okay, see?" He grabbed JoJo's shoulders. But JoJo started shaking his head, refusing to look at his father. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and collapsed on his father's chest. His sobs were loud. Ned was suddenly afraid of what he should do. The sobs were loud and he didn't know how to calm him down. He looked around, almost as if he was expecting something to be in the room to calm him down. If he didn't calm his son down, the sobs would only get louder and louder. Suddenly, the song came into his mind. He looked down at JoJo. Well, it was worth a try. He gently picked him up into his lap, holding him close, leaning his cheek against the messy hair of black. Slowly, Ned took a deep shaky breath and started to sing. JoJo's eyes widened when he heard his dad start to sing. But now wasn't the time to be shocked. He relaxed his tensed muscles and listened carefully at his songs.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," he whispered causing Ned to stop singing. He finally realized JoJo's cries had calmed down and now he was ready to talk.

"Sorry? For what? By the way JoJo, how was your talent show? Did you win?" JoJo shook his head, keeping it low.

"No. I didn't go on stage."

"You didn't? Why, Jo? I thought you wanted the Flying V more than anything!" JoJo again shook his head harder. He sniffed, wiping the wetness from his cheeks.

"No. I couldn't, because...Dad, why do you hide it?" Ned looked down at JoJo who kept staring at the window in front of him.

"Hide what?"

"Hide your pain. Hide everything I caused to you. Why?" Ned sighed, putting a gentle hand on JoJo's small shoulder.

"You don't hurt me son. I hurt myself. It's just...I never thought I was a good Dad. I'm there, but at the same time I'm not. I a great Mayor, but I'm not a great father." JoJo's head jerked up, looking his dad square in the eyes.

"You're a good Dad. You're the BEST dad. It's my fault dad. If I didn't go to that stupid talent show then you wouldn't have to drive me. If you didn't have to drive me, you wouldn't have gotten it. I hurt you two weeks ago when I didn't show up at home for your birthday and now I've reached the all-time low." JoJo was literally growling the words out. His body trembled with anger.

"JoJo, you're a teenager and--"

"Screw that! Screw it, Dad! If being a teenager means hurting your own dad, then it sucks! I love you and I never wanted to hurt you! And now, I've ruined Father's Day! Why don't you hate me," JoJo screamed still keeping the staring contest with his dad. Ned, though a bit shocked, gave him a small smile and tiny hug.

"JoJo, I don't hate you. I never have and I never could. You didn't ruin Father's Day. I'll admit that I was a little hurt you wouldn't stay at home with us, but I needed to let go of you. Let go of my son and let him do what he wanted to do. And by doing that, you would figure out what was the right and what was the wrong. I love you, JoJo. You are my only son. Don't beat yourself up for this, okay?" JoJo didn't say anything. He believed his father wholeheartedly, but he still wanted to beat himself up for what he did. His father was letting him go. Letting him face the real world on his own, to make the decision between what was right and what was wrong. He had chosen the right, but it was too late. Still, it could've been worse. And his dad admitted he was hurt when he didn't stay for the dinner. That was good. Not the hurting, but that his dad was being open to him, telling him how he felt. It did bring him a bit comfort. Now all that was left was one question: How did his dad know his song?

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Where...where did you hear that song you sang to me?" Ned looked out the window, the sun shining brightly down on his torn face. He couldn't exactly tell JoJo who it was who was singing to him. He himself didn't know. But all he knew was that, that singing was what brought him back to reality. It got him down of the "fantasy" world he laid in while he was asleep. JoJo saw his father deep in thought, something was puzzling him and it was frustrating. Could his dad have heard him? But that was impossible! He was unconscious yesterday, out cold.

"I really don't know. I just remember seeing everything turn black when the guy hit me. I thought I was awake. I thought I lost my sight. I didn't hear or see anything, not even feeling the paramedics taking me out of the car. Nothing. Then, I just heard singing. I didn't know who it was or anything. But suddenly everything turned white. Every pain in my body was gone when I heard that voice. It was almost as if that person, he was singing about me. Like I helped him for some reason and now he was helping me. Even though he was crying, the song was so beautiful. I wish I knew who it was." JoJo nodded and cracked a smile. Little did his dad know, that it was him. It was him who sang the beautiful song. A song he hoped would bring his father comfort. And from the looks of it, it did.

"Dad...it was me." Ned jerked his head down staring at JoJo with wide eyes. He had heard his son sing before but never like that. Never with such feeling.

"It was you?" JoJo stifled a laugh at the sound of his father's shocked voice and nodded.

"Yeah. It was the song I was going to sing at the talent show. I thought I should sing it to you, maybe you'll wake up if you heard me." Ned nodded with a smile. He hugged JoJo tightly, not caring of his bruised and broken ribs. Not even wincing at the pain within him. No. His son saved his life. If he hadn't sing, he would still be in total darkness, never waking up. It was his son's voice that lead him out of the darkness. The darkness that would've caused his death. He buried his face in his son's hair and started to sob. JoJo was a little nervous. Had he said something wrong? What did he do this time? Why was that everytime something came out of his mouth, he hurt his dad?!

"Th-Thank you, JoJo. You have given the best Father's Day present ever." JoJo couldn't understand what his dad was saying. He had given him nothing. While his sisters festooned his dad with flowers, he gave him his selfishness. What kind of gift was that? What gift could he had possibly given his father that would make him right now so proud of him?

"What present? Dad, I didn't give you anything." Ned pulled away, giving JoJo a large grin.

"But you did, JoJo. Didn't you hear what I said. While I was in this hospital bed, I was in nothing but darkness. The singing, YOUR singing, it helped me. If you didn't see...I would probably be..." Ned didn't finish it, trying to see if his son was understanding. JoJo furrowed his eyebrows looking down. If he didn't sing then his dad would probably be? His eyes widened with realization. His dad would've probably fallen deep into a coma or worse, dead.

"So that means I--"

"You saved me, JoJo! You saved me!" Ned pulled him into another tight hug, laughing even though it hurt like hell. As he laughed he cried. JoJo's confused face was now turning into a smile and he was hugging his dad tightly once more, not remembering or, just like his father, not caring of his damaged stage. He listened as his dad whispered thank-you's to him over and over. Yes, his sisters gave his dad wonderful presents. But, he had to admit, his beat the rest. He gave his father his life back once more. A present that was so unique. Suddenly, his mind wandered to the talent show. What had happened? Did Percival win once more? Were the students angry with him or understanding? Did they hear of his dad's horrible accident? Where was the Flying V right now? But JoJo quickly brushed them out of his mind. They didn't matter. What mattered was that his father was safe. He was safe from the danger and he was alive. That beat a million Flying Vs! Whatever happened when he got back to school he would face. But he had no regrets. No regrets about skipping the talent show to be with his father. To be with his father who needed him the most. Father's Day. A day to honor the hard-working man in the household. A day that would live in infamy at the O'Malley household and would be the most sacred day in the hearts of Ned and JoJo. As he hugged his father, JoJo realized that his father's picture deserved to be on the wall of Greats. Correction. His picture should be the ONLY one on the wall of Greats. While the others were good Mayors, they probably weren't good fathers. At least, not like his dad. Nothing like Ned O'Malley, the Great Mayor of Whoville, the Great Father of JoJo O'Malley.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad. I love you," he whispered, not breaking from their hug and not even caring if the special day had past. Today was Father's Day. Today was the day and he'd be damned if anyone tried to ruin it for his father and for him.

"Thank you, JoJo. I love you too." Ned gave him a final kiss on his forehead before leaning against the pillows. And now, the pain did not hurt. Not the pain on the outside, but the pain on the inside. It was healed and he had a feeling that he would never shed another tear again.


End file.
